Bad Day
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla is having one of Bad Days with the fact she has to perform in the Harvest Festival since Brady isn't there anymore. Will Boomer's surprise for Mikayla cheer her up? Songfic One-Shot! Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I really wanted to do this song since it fits so well plus this would be a cute story... I think **_

_**Anyways, I don't own POK or Bad Day By Daniel Powter**_

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV:_**

_Today was the Harvest Festival again, except this time Brady isn't here to save the day. Guess who gets to sing this time since, Boomer definitely doesn't have the chi-i-i-i-ime, this chick right here. I was really having a bad day today, I woke up late for guard practice, when I was at guard practice I wasn't focusing and went off-balance majority of the time thinking about Brady, King Boomer managed to spill the world's hottest soup on me, and I got chosen to perform in the festival, I guess you can say I was really " lucky" today._

_" Five minutes til you perform, Ms. Makoola." The stage director announced. I nodded and started to get ready when King Boomer and Boz came by._

_" Hey, good luck out there." King Boomer and Boz said. " Thanks." I replied. " I know today has been a really bad day for you and to make it up to you, especially since I " kinda" spilled the world's hottest soup on you, Boz and I arranged for a surprise to come tonight." Boomer said with a smirk. " What are you talking abou-" I managed to say before they started walking away. _

_I just shrugged it off when the stage director spoke again," 30 seconds til performance, Ms. Makoola." I started heading towards the stage and managed to make it on time. I walked up to the microphone and said," Hi everyone!" Everyone started cheering and I smiled and said," Alright, I would like to dedicate this song to everyone who had at least ONE bad day in their life." The music started playing._

* * *

_Mikayla Singing: _

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're fa-_

**? Singing:**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime**

* * *

**_No POV:_**

_Mikayla looked down at her mic to see if something was wrong and looked around to see whose familiar voice was singing. She looked at the castle doors to see a spotlight on it with a guy coming out. The guy was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple V-neck, chocolate-brown eyes, pale skin, and raven-black hair. _

_That guy was, _

**_Brady Parker_**

_Mikayla had widen eyes and a warm smile as they continued to sing the " now" duet...with Brady coming up the stage_

* * *

**_Mikayla & Brady Singing: _**

**_And I don't need no carryin' on_**

**_Cause you had a bad day_**  
**_You're taking one down_**  
**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_**  
**_You say you don't know_**  
**_You tell me don't lie_**  
**_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_**  
**_You had a bad day_**  
**_The camera don't lie_**  
**_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_**  
**_You had a bad day_**  
**_You had a bad day_**

_Mikayla Singing:_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say _

**_Both Singing: _**

**_And I don't need no carryin' on_**

**_You had a bad day_**  
**_You're taking one down_**  
**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_**  
**_You say you don't know_**  
**_You tell me don't lie_**  
**_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_**  
**_You had a bad day_**  
**_The camera don't lie_**  
**_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_**  
**_You had a bad day_**

**Brady Singing:**

**(Oh.. Holiday..)**

_Mikayla Singing:_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not_wrong

**Brady Singing:**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

_**Both Singing:**_

_**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**_

**_Had a bad day_**  
**_Had a bad day_**  
**_Had a bad day_**  
**_Had a bad day_**  
**_Had a bad day_**

_~End Of Song~_

* * *

**_No POV:_**

_When they finished the last note, the crowd was roaring as they were staring deep into each others eyes until, they finally snapped back into reality. _

_" So, Boomer and Boz told me you were madly in love with me after I left?" Brady asked while rising an eyebrow and breaking the silence as they left the stage. " Y-yes I mean, N-no okay, I guess a little." Mikayla sheepishly answer while blushing a little. " Well then, it's a good thing I feel the same." Brady whispered before kissing her cheek and left to his bedroom. After he left Mikayla touched her cheek and asked," Wait, what just happened?" _

_" You've just met the new and improved Brady!" Boomer answered while walking into the room with Boz. Mikayla ran over to them and gave then her famous Sasquatch hugs. " Thank you guys so much!" she started saying like a little kid in a candy store. " It's no problem, I've missed my bro and figured he would brighten up your day. Now, can you release us? We're starting to run out of oxygen here!" Boomer said before Mikayla released. _

_After that, Boomer and Boz left to their room with Mikayla standing in the room. " At least he still likes me!" She said in realization and started heading to her room. _

_With Brady here, she forgot she had a..._

**_Bad Day_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this songfic one-shot!_**

**_Sorry for not updating for today except to this due to, me decorating our christmas tree with my sis today! _**

**_I will upload a new songfic one-shot tomorrow, depending if I'm busy...and I'll update The Way We Almost Weren't sometime during the week..._**

**_Booooooo school starts again tomorrow! Oh well, at least I get to see my friends again..._**

**_Also, I REALLY need you guys to vote on Royal Strike! For the mystery guests! I seriously need more votes than two..._**

**_Anywho, Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
